Broadside
General Information Name: Broadside ( Oliver Carson ) Age: 252 years old ( approximately 41 at the time of the war) Date of Birth: '''August 23, 2036 '''Ethnicity: African-American, mixed. Origins: North Charleston, South Carolina. Current Whereabouts: Varies greatly, usually along trading routes. Recently near the southern borders of the commonwealth. Pre-War Career: Welder, Shop Foreman Current Career: Odd jobs, caravan guard. Appearance Height: 6ft 1in Build: Muscular, particularly in arms and back. Eyes: Right-'' black sclera and no discernible pupil. ''Left- Green, normal appearance. Hair: Black, remaining only in fragments and patches over head and jawline. Distinguishing features: significantly more scarring than the rest of his skin around the left upper side of his face, a long vertical scar running down that side. His left eye is glass, and by that right still carries his original eye color. Stats 'SPECIAL: ' S: 9 P: 3 E: 8 C: 3 I: 5 A: 2 L: 4 'Perks: ' * Strength: ''Iron Fist, Big Leagues, Blacksmith * ''Endurance: ''Toughness, Adamantium Skeleton * ''Intelligence: ''Scrapper * ''Luck: Scrounger 'Preferred Weapons: ' * Mahogany Baseball bat * Combat Shotgun (if necessary, rarely used) * Bare hands Pre-War History Born and raised in South Carolina by a single mother who somehow managed to both keep full time work at the Naval Base and become the outright terror of the PTA at her son's school, Broadside, born Oliver Carson, never really had many issues as a child. Being a military brat provided him with open doors and several opportunities for education that may not have been available to him otherwise, and many of his jobs during his teenage years were helping out with maintenance around the base, much to the chagrin of his mother, who wanted anything but for her son to become part of the rapidly growing military efforts. After completing High School he briefly considered a military career, and went so far as going through the initial processes and recruitment for the Navy, but was ultimately convinced otherwise and withdrew a week before he would have been expected to go to basic. Trade schools and apprenticeships were his outlet after that and he quickly took to welding, gaining his license and finding employment at one of the local civilian shipyards. At 28, an accident on one of the projects he was working on left him with significant scarring and permanent damage to his left eye, which, after several years of attempting to correct was finally removed in favor of a glass replacement. He often joked that it had been holding him back anyways, as the scars and subsequent explaining of them got him more attention at bars than he ever had before that. Career-wise, the accident did little to deter him, and after a rather rocky adjustment period, he returned to welding and eventually worked his way up the chain of command to the position of Shop Foreman by the time of the bombs. When the bombs fell he was, perhaps unsurprisingly, at work, and took shelter in one of the lower basement stockrooms with two other employees, Liam and Mason (twins who later changed their names to Zero and Longshot respectively) surviving for several weeks off prepackaged meals for the cruise-lines that they worked on. After the Bombs Primarily, Broadside has traveled with Longshot and Zero, his coworkers from the shipyard that took refuge with him in the basement all those years ago. At this point, with enough years and shared experiences he considers the twins like family and is extremely protective over them both. In their travels they have rarely followed any sort of pattern, picking up jobs with various caravans and living off the caps for a while, travelling and seeing how things have changed. Misc * In his pack there is an old weathered road map, and he and the twins have updated it over the years with caravan routes, town descriptions, and pertinent places in between settlements. * Has a strong love of whiskey, and cooking with mirelurk meat (which he firmly believes will be the closest thing to crayfish that he will get in this day and age). * Is a terrible shot. No, really. * Written by ludo ( synthesthetic.tumblr.com ). Longshot and Zero belong to Smol ( smolhancock.tumblr.com) * Art on page by Vectober. Category:Ghoul oc Category:Pre-War Ghoul __FORCETOC__